Talking to the Moon Traduccion
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: Después de la muerte de Fred, Hermione habla con el durante las noches aunque ella sabe que el no puede oírle... ¿O tal vez si? Traducción. Historia Original de Crimson Cookiez.


**IMPORTANTE**: La historia original esta en ingles, y se encuentra aqui: .net/s/7419485/1/ y obtube el permiso de la autora para traducirla y publicarla.

* * *

><p>Desde aquel trágico día en que Fred murió durante la Segunda Guerra Mágica, Hermione había pasado todas las noches, antes de acostarse, habando con él. Ella sabía que él no podía oír lo que tenía que decir, pero era extrañamente reconfortante para ella dejar salir todos sus sentimientos.<p>

- El dia de hoy George me mostró una de sus nuevas invenciones, a las que le llama 'Pancakes elegante: Toma un bocado de ellos y hablaras más elegantes que Reina de Inglaterra.' Solto una risita pequeña. 'Se te extraña ... todos lo hacemos'.

Hermione se abrazó las rodillas mientras estába sentada en la cama extra en la habitación de Ginny, en la madriguera.

-A veces se siente como si estuvieras todavía aquí, velando por nosotros. Suena absurdo, pero puedo… sentirte -. Se rio diciendo las ultimas palabras-. Sé que es sólo mi imaginación, pero sé que estás en algún lugar, aunque sea en algún lugar lejano. A pesar de que no podemos verte o escucharte, sólo sé que tu todavía estás aquí con nosotros.

Hermione apretó sus rodillas y luchó contra los sollozos que amenazaban con salir. Ella tenía que ser fuerte, para los dos.

- Ginny y Ron piensan que me estoy volviendo loca, pero ellos no entienden realmente. Hablar contigo de este modo es todo lo que tengo para mantenerme sana ... eso es todo lo que tengo. Yo realmente disfruto estar sentada a solas en mi habitación y mirando las estrellas, esperando que pueda ver tu cara otra vez.

Una lágrima se deslizó por el rostro de Hermione, mientras pensaba en la sonrisa maliciosa que iluminaría sus figuras juveniles. Rapidamente se secó la cara antes de continuar.

- Pero yo sé que tu no estás realmente aquí con nosotros. No quiero creerlo, pero tengo que, y supongo que soy una tonta que se siente sola y hablo con la luna, tratando de ver esa sonrisa vez más.

Hizo una pausa para tomar un respiro. Si dejaba salir todo eso de una sola vez, podría estallar en sollozos innecesarios. Hermione se levantó para cerrar la ventana antes de volver a sentarse en una posición de piernas cruzadas.

- Me pregunto si alguna vez has tratado de hablar con nosotros desde el otro lado. Me pregunto si me puedes escuchar ahora ... ¡Oh, no seas tonta! Por supuesto que no sería capaz de hacerlo-. Ella se rió en su estupidez y se sento, sin cruzar las piernas para descansar sobre las sábanas de su cama acolchada.

- La señora Weasley (me refiero a Molly), tomo la noticia peor de lo que imaginaba-. Hermione no se atrevía a decir 'su muerte', ya que sólo haría la situación más realista, y quería desesperadamente aferrarse a la fantasía que estaba creando, pretendiendo que iba a hablar con él.

- Ella no quiere que la llame Molly, me dijo que se siente más vieja, tu sabes, yo todavía no puedo creer que se deshiciera de la desagradable Bellatrix-. Hermione sonrió. Miró hacia atrás por la ventana y vio que habia luna llena esta noche. 'Parece mágico', pensó.

Hermione dejó de hablar durante varios minutos, sólo para mirar a la imagen sorprendente del cielo nocturno. Las estrellas brillantes parecía estar bailando en la luz de la luna y podía oír los sonidos calmantes del viento.

- Esta noche es perfecta, ¿no estás de acuerdo Fred?- Suspiro.

Casi inmediatamente después de que ella había dicho esa línea, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y reveló una chica con mucho sueño.

- Oye, Hermione-. sonrió una sonrisa cálida y soñolienta a la morena, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció en cuando se dio cuenta delo que la otra chica que habia estado haciendo-. No estamos hablando solas de nuevo, ¿verdad? -le preguntó y se sentó en su cama, que estaba en el otro lado de la pequeña habitación.

- Gin, lo haces parecer como si pertenecieras a San Mungo-. Hermione se rió entre dientes y Ginny levantó una ceja. -Muy bien muy bien, yo estaba tratando de hablar con Fred. No quiero creer que realmente se ha ido-. La voz de Hermione redujo a nada más que un susurro, pero la pelirroja aún podía oírla.

- Él no se ha ido, siempre estará en nuestro corazón, ¿no es eso suficiente? -Ginny intentó hacer que Hermione dejara ese hábito, sólo era más difícil para ella dejarle ir y seguir adelante.

- No Gin, tu sabes que nunca podría compararse con oirle reír de nuevo o hacer otra de sus bromas a nosotros. Necesito que vuelva, yo lo necesito-. Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Hermione-. Hablar con él de este modo es todo lo que tengo.

- Yo sé que realmente te preocupas mucho por él, pero todos hemos tenido que hacer sacrificios durante la guerra- Ginny odiaba ver a uno de sus amigos más cercanos de esta manera. Hermione vaciló, casi como si estuviera tratando de pensar la manera de decir algo.

-Lo amo -la voz de Hermione se redujo una vez más a un susurro. Ginny se sorprendió la confesión repentina de la otra chica, pero rápidamente recuperó su compostura.

-Yo sé, Hermione. Pero si no te detienes, entonces nunca serás capaz de dejar de Fred.

-Yo no quiero hacerlo. Yo siempre lo amare, incluso ahora que se ha ido -. la morena se secó los ojos con el dorso de la muñeca, pero no sirvió de nada, las lágrimas siguieron inundando su rostro.

- Hermione ... -Ginny estaba profundamente preocupada por Hermione. Conociéndola, ella nunca sería capaz de dejarlo ir. 'Supongo que tendré que dejarla sola para salir de esto por sí misma. Ella no quiere la ayuda de nadie.' Penso -Voy a dormir en el sofá esta noche, buenas noches-. Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo, la chica más joven había salido de la habitacion y dejo a Hermione sola con sus pensamientos, todos los cuales fueron de Fred.

-Te amo ... Me gustaría haberlo dicho antes, pero supongo que ahora nunca sabre-. Hermione se acurrucó contra la almohada, pensando que se trataba de Fred-Te extraño. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Hermione se quedo profundamente dormida. Las pesadillas que rondaban sus sueños fueron muy similares a las que había soñado durante las últimas semanas.

Frío y sudor, Hermione se despertó de otra de sus pesadillas durante varias horas después de dormirse. Aún aturdida por despertar tan de repente, se frotó los ojos y se sentó. Penso que tal vez debería tomar un vaso de agua. Hermione abrió los ojos soñolientos y llevó una mano a la boca para no gritar.

- ¿F-Fred? - se las arregló para decir después de un rato.

-Oye, Hermione-. una figura fantasmal sonrió la misma sonrisa deslumbrante de la que ella se había enamorado durante cuatro años.

- ¿cómo es esto posible? ¡Gran Godric! ¡Me estoy volviendo loca!

-Shh ... -se llevó un dedo a los labios. -Sólo quería hacerte saber que le pasa a todos también. Y yo Te amo demasiado, Hermione. No tenía las agallas para decirlo cuando estaba vivo, así que pensé que debía decirlo ahora.

Hermione podía sentir sus ojos casi desorbitados de la cabeza. El hombre que amaba acababa de visitarla en su forma de fantasma y le dijo que estaba enamorado de ella. 'Debo estar soñando'.

Fred se rió entre dientes y silenció con un beso en la frente que podría ser fácilmente confundido como una brisa suave y fría. Su figura no era tan sólida, Hermione no podía decir si había ocurrido o no, pero al ver la mirada de amor en el rostro de Fred, ella sabía la respuesta.

-Buenas noches, Hermione-, sonrió y, lentamente, empezó a desvanecerse.

-¡Espera, no me dejes! -gritó ella, desesperada por no perderlo de nuevo -¡Por favor!

-No te preocupes. Te voy a visitar todas las noches-, sonrió y guiñó el ojo a Hermione y de pronto, todo su cuerpo había desaparecido.

Hermione sonrió y enterró su cuerpo de nuevo bajo sus mantas.

-Voy a estar esperando.

* * *

><p><em>[NA] como bien dije al principio, esta historia NO es mia, solo la traduccion, espero que les haya gustado, a mi me encanto*-* y por eso pedi el permiso de traducirla y traerla a los 'hablantes hispanes' - si se dice asi? e.e bueno, ustedes me entendieron xD que esten bien :) Gracias por leer y espero dejen su comentario._


End file.
